


I'll jump, you catch

by S_Horne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: "A group of guys cliff diving and one is wearing a life vest because he'd promised his partner"/“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Stiles called as he jogged over to his friends impatiently beckoning him. His hands were fiddling with the straps of his life vest as he ran, eyes focused on the pesky pulls and ties. When he drew to a stop near his friends, he realised that they were all silent and felt their eyes on him. Stiles looked up a little warily, eyeing them suspiciously. “What?”“Why are you wearing a life vest?” Chad asked, laughter clear in his voice even as he tried to keep a straight face.





	I'll jump, you catch

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/post/176619549114/itsallavengers-stevetony-where-steve-is-the-guy) which the OP wanted to be Stony, but I stole it and made it Sterek muhahahaha)
> 
> There's no plot

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Stiles called as he jogged over to his friends impatiently beckoning him. His hands were fiddling with the straps of his life vest as he ran, eyes focused on the pesky pulls and ties. When he drew to a stop near his friends, he realised that they were all silent and felt their eyes on him. Stiles looked up a little warily, eyeing them suspiciously. “What?”

“Why are you wearing a life vest?” Chad asked, laughter clear in his voice even as he tried to keep a straight face.

“We’re jumping from like 15 foot, not into Niagara Falls,” Jax chimed in.

Ryan and Cody scoffed at him too, shaking their heads with their eyebrows raised. “Come on, dude. You can’t be serious,” one of them said. Three years at college and Stiles still couldn’t tell the twins apart.

“You’re such a weirdo, dude. It’s a cliff dive.”

Stiles held his head high and lifted one shoulder lightly even as he gave a breezy laugh. “Sorry, guys; I made a promise. Now, can we jump or do you want to laugh at my pink shorts too?”

 

/

 

“Hey, I’m home!” Stiles let himself into the apartment, quickly kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag as he headed down the hallway. “You here?”

He broke into a wide smile when Derek came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. “Yeah, I’m here,” Derek said as he walked over to Stiles, meeting him halfway for a sweet kiss. “How was your day?”

“It was awesome,” Stiles cried, following Derek back into the kitchen and swinging himself up onto the counter, dodging Derek’s half-hearted swat easily. “The water was so beautiful, dude. You’d have loved it up there. I took some photos for you.” He shuffled over a little to grab his phone from his back pocket, unlocking it quickly and turning it round for Derek to see. “God, it was just amazing. Such a rush, jumping from there. It wasn’t even that high, but wow. It was so cool.”

Derek nodded along, a warm smile on his face even as his shoulders tensed. Stiles noticed and softened his enthusiasm, kicking his leg out to catch Derek around the waist as he walked past.

“I wore it,” he said quietly. “I said I would, and I did. I swear. Wore it the whole time.”

Derek relaxed even more and his posture dropped its rigidness. “I believe you. I didn’t want to ruin your fun and I hope I didn’t cramp your style, but I–”

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything,” Stiles cut in.

“I bet they said stuff, I just… I can’t lose–”

“They were just making a few jokes; but if it hadn’t been about the jacket, it would have been about something else. It was harmless, don’t worry. I get it, Derek. I’d have worn 10, if you’d asked.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but it was more fond than anything, too much relief in his expression to be serious. He settled his hands on Stiles’ hips and sighed when Stiles’ hands cupped the back of his neck. “I’m glad you had fun. And I’m glad you made it back.”

Stiles smiled and pulled Derek in. “Always.”

 

 


End file.
